Scores and Drabbles (requests open)
by saraj8ne
Summary: I wrote this listening to "Two New Alphas" from the HTTYD 2 scores composed by John Powell. It might give the story greater personal depth if you listen to it as you read! :) This is just a short drabble that was inspired by the song. There will be more to come based off of the HTTYD score (as well as other songs), and from your requests!


_**I wrote this listening to "**_ _ **Two New Alphas**_ _ **" from the**_ _ **HTTYD 2 scores**_ _ **composed by John Powell.**_ _ **It might give the story greater personal depth if you listen to it as you read!**_ _ **:)**_

 **This is just a short drabble that was inspired by the song. I honestly just love writing** _ **anything**_ **that involves friendship and bonding.**

 **If you're interested and enjoy my writing, please dm me or leave a comment with some HTTYD drabble requests! (Like what-ifs, Hiccstrid moments, different AU's, and lot's of whump!)**

 **I will most likely be uploading more small pieces that I've written based on certain HTTYD scores (or other songs) in mind. Please review! It'll only take you a few seconds, and it really fires me up to write!**

 **And now, on with the show ~**

 **-oOo-**

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed, covering his head in terror. He dropped low, defenseless and terrified. The Hysterics surrounded him, weapons raised and swinging, excitement shining brightly in their eyes. Hiccup had nowhere to go, and nothing to defend himself with, not even his words (these were, after all, _Hysterics_.) This, most certainly, was the end of the adventure for the young man. He breathed in a great, deep breath, not brave enough to let it go.

The screech of a Night Fury's speed was heard over the distance. It grew louder and louder. Closer and closer; and, with a blinding flash, Toothless blasted into the arena, smoke rising as he wrapped himself around Hiccup, facing off their foes. He snarled and screamed at their enemies, protecting his best friend. His loyalty was sharp as his bared teeth, his courage shining in the color of blue, glowing through his scales. He would protect Hiccup. That's how friends were _supposed_ to act. At the terror the Night Fury brought, the Hysterics hesitated to attack, torn between the shame of retreating and fighting a losing battle. This was not their ground.

Toothless quickly turned his head to check his rider. The fear in Hiccup's eyes scattered as his green locked with Toothless'. A small, nervous smile took place on his heaving lips. "Thank you, Bud." Hiccup leaned back, the striking realization of how close he'd come to actually dying taking effect. Toothless quickly turned once again to face the raging Vikings and their weapons. They held their axes and swords high, their hammers and fighting spirit ringing together. They weren't about to give up on taking that boy. After all-they reminded themselves-what challenge was one Night Fury to thirty Viking Warriors?

Quite a lot, to their agitation. With a whip of Toothless' long, heavy tail, he took out five men, throwing them into the stone wall. One plasma blast took out three. A second-four more Hysterics unable to fight back. A third plasma blast, a fourth. He shot again, riveting, _furiously_ protecting his friend. The Hysteric's almost managed to kill Hiccup, and no time soon would Toothless let go of his anger towards these men. Toothless snarled at the burly vikings, his eyes narrow and pupils nothing more than two thin black slits of a terrorizing storm. He lifted his wings, elusively growing in size.

"Get that dragon!" Demanded the raged captain, running at the black creature, refusing to give up on their mission. "And get that boy!" The vikings that were standing charged at Toothless with a great cry, following their leader's action.

Hiccup was standing steadily now, his hands on Toothless' back, waiting for a seconds break in battle to jump onto the dragons saddle. He watched, amazed, proud-thankful to have Toothless as his dragon.

 _His chance._

He swung his leg over Toothless' back. With one quick hook and twist of his prosthetic leg, he and the dragon were airborne. Dodging the flying axes and hammers. Toothless flapped his wings hard, pitching forward out of the battle zone. Hiccup looked back, smoke from Toothless' blasts rising damningly into the air. The young viking faced forward, nothing but a wet, blue horizon to greet him and his dragon. Hiccup rubbed the scales on Toothless' forehead. "Thanks, Bud." A weight inside his chest swelled, a warm smile lit up on his face. How lucky was he to have a friend like Toothless. And, in turn, Toothless crooned into the air with a slight shake of his head, relieved to have his best friend unhurt and safely on his back.


End file.
